


Mercury

by mkhhhx



Series: Kinktober 2019! [8]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Kinktober 2019, Kissing, Long Distance Boyfriends, M/M, Tongue Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 19:10:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20953481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkhhhx/pseuds/mkhhhx
Summary: “What is it?” Hyunwoo looks back at him and that smirk, that sly smirk that others would think is so un-Hyunwoo-like, but Changkyun knows better, is there again. “Do you wanna kiss me?”





	Mercury

**Author's Note:**

> Day 8- Fellatio

“You….”Changkyun gapes at him…. “you really did it.”

“Yeah” Hyunwoo smiles, putting his tongue back in, “do you like it?”

“Fuck yeah, hyung, of course I do.” Changkyun stares at him, at his lips, where his tongue with the little silver bud was resting a few seconds ago.

Changkyun thought Hyunwoo was the last person on earth who would get a tongue piercing, but apparently he was wrong.

It all started off as a joke, Changkyun teasing his long distance boyfriend about how proper and up-tight he was, no tattoos, no piercings, not even a ripped pair of jeans. And the one time Hyunwoo asked him if there’s something Changkyun thought would suit him the answer was “dunno, some piercing maybe?” And they didn’t really have that conversation again.

And now, Hyunwoo is finally visiting for some days and the first thing he did after they hugged at the airport was to open his mouth and show off his new piercing. And Changkyun is driving them to his home and can’t stop thinking about it, about how it shines under the light, how it’ll feel when they kiss, how it’ll feel on his skin.

“When did you do it?” He asks, waiting for a light to turn green.

“Around two and a half months ago” Hyunwoo says, fiddling with the radio, “it has fully healed” he adds and Changkyun catches his smirk in the mirror. He swears Hyunwoo is out to kill him this time.

Changkyun tries to remain calm even when they arrive home and he helps Hyunwoo carry his stuff –more bags with gifts than actual luggage-, even when they change to loose clothes and get some snacks to munch on with the very pure intention of catching up.

He lasts for a solid ten minutes before he completely loses interest in the conversation and fixes his gaze on Hyunwoo’s lips instead, taking glimpses of the piercing as his boyfriend is talking about something. Damn, he must be the sexiest accountant in the whole company he’s working at.

“What is it?” Hyunwoo looks back at him and that smirk, that sly smirk that others would think is so un-Hyunwoo-like, but Changkyun knows better, is there again. “Do you wanna kiss me?”

Changkyun is quite confident he has never moved so fast in his entire life. He straddles Hyunwoo’s muscular thighs and grabs him by the collar.

“I fucking do” he breathes out, his lips brushing on Hyunwoo’s, who’s somehow completely calm under him, “never thought I’d want your tongue down my throat more than your dick.”

Hyunwoo chuckles just for a few seconds before he properly closes the distance between them, sparing Changkyun from going slowly. He licks Changkyun’s lips asking for entrance and Changkyun feels the silver piercing against him, first on his lips, then on his tongue, Hyunwoo eagerly licking into his mouth while pulling him closer, palms flat on Changkyun’s ass cheeks.

The feeling is subtle, but there and Changkyun tries his luck, softly biting Hyunwoo’s tongue, keeping it between his teeth before letting it go again and Hyunwoo hums in pleasure.

“So hot” Changkyun mutters when they part to breathe, Hyunwoo’s lips puffy, thoughtfully kissed as they should be. He has missed him so much and this, the real deal, is a thousand times better than any videochat they could have.

“I can do something even hotter, you know” Hyunwoo says, licking his lips and Changkyun feels his cock twitch inside his shorts.

“Show me.” Changkyun gets off of him, sitting on the couch as Hyunwoo gets on his knees in front of him. That fluffy living room carpet was a good investment.

Hyunwoo is obviously hard, palming himself with one hand and taking Changkyun’s shorts off with the other. Neither was wearing underwear, aware they would just stain and take them off anyway.

“Let me see it baby” Changkyun says softly, his hands pulling Hyunwoo’s short strands, “your pretty cock, touch yourself for me.”

Hyunwoo, timid as ever, obeys taking his cock into his hand, giving it a couple strokes before he leans forward, breath fanning the tip of Changkyun’s erection and there’s nothing hotter than seeing his boyfriend getting off while getting him off.

Hyunwoo goes slow, his lips wrap around Changkyun’s head first, the tip of his tongue giving shy kitten licks, but Changkyun is aching for more, letting out deep throaty whines until Hyunwoo properly takes him into his mouth.

Changkyun feels the coolness of the piercing just for a moment, but it’s enough, enough to turn him on even more and he feels himself leaking precum on Hyunwoo’s tongue.

“Baby” he caresses Hyunwoo’s hair, watching how he works himself in his closed fist, wetting the carpet. Hyunwoo stops, looks up at Changkyun and lets his cock out of his mouth.

“What is it?” He asks Changkyun, licking a clean stripe on his length, dragging his piercing along the sensitive skin, slowly driving Changkyun crazy.

“Missed you so much” is all that Changkyun manages before Hyunwoo takes him whole back into his mouth and any coherent thought turns to mush, mouth open and throat vibrating with loud moans.

Changkyun gets himself gets lost in the feeling of Hyunwoo’s tongue and the bit of silver on it, thrusting his hips slowly, trying to take more of Hyunwoo, feel as much as he can.

Hyunwoo suddenly shudders, his orgasm washing over him, but he doesn’t stop bobbing his head, uses his come-covered hand to cup Changkyun’s balls and it’s just so good to be true.

After months of jerking off looking at each other through laptops and playing with toys Changkyun can’t believe his boyfriend is finally there with him, on his knees just for Changkyun.

A wave of emotions hits him the same time with his orgasm and Hyunwoo doesn’t even flinch, flatting his tongue under Changkyun’s cock, hollowing his cheeks and keeping him deep into his mouth, swallowing around him until oversensitivity strikes and Changkyun pushes his head away gently, collapsing on the couch pillows.

“That good?” Hyunwoo says, getting up and walking to the bathroom to find them some towels.

“I’ll give you the full review when you eat me out with that sexy tongue of yours, baby.” Changkyun winks, looking forward to all the days they’ll have together.

**Author's Note:**

> Mercury: The smallest planet of our solar system, which can be spotted after sunset. Its density is the second smallest after earth's despite its size. That can be attributed to its exceptionally high (almost 70%) consistency of metal materials.


End file.
